Epic Battle Fantasy 3
is a turn-based RPG. It is the third installment of the RPG series Epic Battle Fantasy. Features over 70 different monsters, hundreds of combinations of equipment, and over 80 different spells and abilities. Spotlighted as challenge of the week for September 7 through the 16th, 2010. __TOC__ Gameplay Controls Movement: Arrow Keys or WASD Keys Interaction: Space Bar Hotkeys: *M: opens menu *I: opens misc. inventory *F: opens food inventory New Game When starting a new game you will be asked to choose the difficulty level that you wish to play on these are *'Easy:' Foes have 30% less HP and do 30% less damage. *'Medium:' Default setting. *'Hard:' Foes do 30% more damage. *'Epic:' Foes do 60% more damage and have other bonuses. Main Characters Matt Combines high defense and hit points with physical attacking power to deliver impressive sturdiness against most enemies. Uses swords as his primary weapons, and shares armors with Lance. Only character capable of using earth attacks, and specializes in this type of skill. Matt is not aware that Natalie has feelings for him Skills Natalie She uses a long range of powerful spells that deals a lot of damage to her foes. She can do standard melee attacks but magic is her forte. Natalie is kind, cheerful, and a bit aggressive, but she feels affection for Matt and hides it by being very rude to him. She met Matt at a very young age. Skills Lance Lance uses guns as his weapons deals a strong amount of damage with his guns. He is 17, the same age as Matt. He is a good friend of Matt's and has a half-crush on Natalie. Skills Medals Chests location Including these inside objects like tents. Town Start Area - In a bottom of screen, easy to spot. Go left. Area 1 - Near pig. Go up. Shop Area - There are 3 chests behind shops. Go inside of shop to see a chest(s). Go twice right. Inn/Food Shop Area - go inside Inn. Turn right then go here. There is chest here. Go down. Graveyard - there are 4 chests inside house. You need a key from Glacier Valley boss, though. Vegetable Forest Start Area - Go right. Area 1 - defeat snails then go by each of barks. You will get to Area 4 by each of bark. You will be rewarded with a total of 3 chests. Go back to Area 1 and go right Area 2 - 2 chests near pigs. Average-hard to spot. Although it's not necessary to obtain medal, you can visit a 10 medals area which is here. Go up. Area 3 - 1 easy to spot chest near Haunted Tree. Go up by trees you should get into a part of Area 8 with 2 chests. Go back to Area 3 then go twice left Area 4 - Two easy to spot chests. Can't get them yet(read Area 9). Area 5 - there are a two a somewhat hard to spot chests. One is on left side of map, a west from slime, while 2nd is somewhat a south-west from slime. Go down by trees and loot a 2 chests in Area 1. Go back here and go up. Area 6 - 3 easy to spot chests + one in a upper-left corner. Go right, by up side. Area 7 - You are in corner with a chest. Go back to Area 6 and go right by down side. There is a chest near old man. After you defeat a bees near down-right corner you can go down to Area 5 to open 2 chests. Go back then right. Area 8 - On this part of area, 2 chests are guarded by bees while 3 are on other side of river. Area 9 - On this map there are 3 chests. One is by the old man. Complete his quest and he tells you there is a chest behind the tree. The third you get by beating the cat on the map Area 8. Defeat the bee to get two chests on a part of Area 4. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/epic-battle-fantasy-3 |descrip = Slay 20 disease-ridden enemies }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/epic-battle-fantasy-3 |descrip = Earn any 10 in-game medals }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/epic-battle-fantasy-3 |descrip = Open 150 treasure chests }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/epic-battle-fantasy-3 |descrip = Complete your adventure on at least the "normal" difficulty setting }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Best of 2010 game